Never Gonna Give In (Revamp)
by LoveLiving
Summary: Elena is kidnapped, turned against her will, and forced to accompany Klaus and his dysfunctional family to New Orleans where serious trouble is brewing. Her morals, trust, and humanity will be stretched to their limits. Will she break and become like every other monster out there? Or will her compassion be the key to her surviving in this cruel world?
1. Never Gonna Give In

**AN: Hello loves! Yes 'tis I your noble, yet forgetful author. I have decided that I will make a revamp of NGGI. I posted something in the previous story of the same name about this revamp, but to recap: I was unhappy with how NGGI turned out so I am here to rewrite it as well as add some extra bits in.**

Without further ado here we go!

Elena wasn't sure exactly what had happened that lead her to her current predicament. The last thing she could conjure up was a hard blow to the head and the devil's cool smirk. As she regained consciousness she took in her surroundings. Shackles strung her up against a cobblestone wall. The stones were cool and damp against her tank top clad skin. She was in a cellar type dungeon similar to the one Stefan had locked Damon in when she was first getting to know him.

Every once in awhile she would hear the pitter patter of feet as a rat would scamper across the ground. Her muscles would bunch up and release every few seconds as cold drafts made their way through the room. A pair of jeans and a tank top was not enough to keep her from freezing during the cold Virginia nights.

She didn't think she'd been here long. Two or three days at the least. Being knocked out and locked in a dark cellar screwed with her internal clock. Her captor would come to torment her every little while. He would whisper in her ear drain her of her precious doppelganger blood. Most of all he made her wish she was dead. She kept a strong front whenever he was around and showed him her Petrova Fire. This only served as further temptation for her majorly psychotic captor more.

"Elena, love, you have no reason to fight." He lowered himself onto one knee so he was eye level with her. "Give in now and your pain can finally come to an end. " His voice portrayed kindness and leeway, but she knew the truth. He was and always will be a cold, calculated killer. Elena would look into his distant and detached blue eyes and hiss the same words, "Go to hell, Klaus." He would caress the side of her face a whisper into her ear, "Only if you come with me." She watched in horror as his eyes shone gold and his fangs descended from his mouth. He plunged them into her throat and tore into her carotid. She gasped but found that air wasn't flowing through her as it should.

Klaus stood up and backed away from her. She fumbled for air as she felt her own blood flood into her throat. "There has always been a bigger plan for you sweetheart. I see that now. You were never meant to be on a Salvatore's arm. You were never meant to be _human_. I'm going to wait until you are on the verge of death before I heal you and if you're lucky I may listen to your pleas and end your miserable, mundane life." Klaus paced leisurely about the cellar as he kept a trained ear on her heart.

Elena struggled for her every breath she took. Blood spewed from her mouth at this point and she felt the fight leaving her body with every shallow breath. Just as she felt her heavy eyelids begin to droop and close from exhaustion the original hybrid lifted her wrist to his mouth and bit down causing a miniature flood of blood to trail down his arm. He shoved his wrist against her mouth and waited for his blood to trickle in.

Two drops of blood was all she really needed to liven back up. As if out of instinct she latched onto his wrist and swallowed more and more of his healing blood. Her eyes were closed, but as her oxygen starved brain started working again she was sure Klaus must be feeling the effects of letting someone feed off of him.

Eventually her brain registered exactly what was going on and she started freaking out. Pushing his arms away she wiped the drops of stray blood from her lips. Klaus let out a breathy chuckle as he used her jeans to wipe the blood from his already healed wrist. "You my love would make great vampire and an even more terrific hybrid." He brushed his hand against her neck causing her to shift in discomfort.

"Have you ever considered immortality for either of your dear Salvatores?" She turned her head to look away from him. She wasn't going to give him her attention when all he was going to do was terrorize her. She would treat everything he said as if it were rhetorical.

Vampirism scared the living crap out of her. She has never met a vampire without issues. Stefan was, is a Ripper, Damon kills when he's hurt, Katherine's a malignant, manipulative bitch, Vicki was postal with addiction issues, not to mention Klaus, the sadistic, psychotic killer with trust issues. What is _she_ was a ripper or had blood issues? The idea of her having those kind of problems was more than enough to scare her away from that life changing choice.

"You would make an _extraordinary_ vampire, love." Klaus whispered into her ear causing shivers to rack her spine. She wanted those shivers to be anything but what they truly were. She couldn't have those kinds of feelings for her enemy. It wasn't right. "You want more, Elena. I see it in your eyes, your body language. You want death." Faster than she could comprehend what he was saying he had snapped her neck. Unshackling her wrists he lifted her lifeless body off the cold ground and carried her up the stairwell to where her new life awaited.

He walked down a hallway and opened a door revealing a grand bedroom with silk sheets and a wide bay window. He settled her into the queen sized bed and wrapped a duvet around her. He leaned over her and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead before turning and leaving the room, locking the door behind him.

Klaus whisked his way into the sitting room where he knew a certain witch would be waiting for him. "Ah, Irene. I'm glad you could make it." Irene was a powerful witch with many years behind her. Klaus was enlisting her help with his doppelganger dilemma. "You call, I come. Least I could do for you, Niklaus." Irene stood from the couch and hugged the original hybrid tenderly."You found the spell I asked you for?" Klaus questioned as he backed away from the witch. "Yes I did," Irene reached for her leather messenger bag. She pulled out a massive book with a withering brown leather cover. Klaus could hear the yellowing pages crinkle and crack as the witch delicately leafed through her grimoire. "I take it you have a vampire doppelganger in your grasp. Finally caught up to Katerina?" Irene mused as she continued looking for the spell she had prepared. "No, but I have one better. Elena Gilbert the final doppelganger in transition right now." Klaus slumped into a chair across from the witch. "Hmm. Is she anything like Katherine or Tatia? Ah! Here we go!" Irene frantically tapped on a yellowed page. Klaus grinned as he stood from his spot ready to retrieve the doppelganger at a moment's notice. "You just need to get me the blood of the latest human doppelganger. That won't be a problem will it?"

Klaus breezed out of the room and was back in a few seconds with a blood bag filled with Elena's blood. He handed it over to Irene before backing off letting the witch work her magic. "What does this spell entail?" Klaus demanded as Irene spread salt lines on the ground in the shape of a pentagon. "I will place a spell on the doppelganger's blood. Your job is to make sure she drinks it before anything else. The shift will take place as soon as the blood is in her system." Irene didn't bother to look up as she placed a large, white, wax candle on each intersect of the pentagon. Irene started mumbling lowly in a foreign language. Klaus watched as the candles flared and wind whistled through his mansion. As her chanting grew louder her eyes opened flashing white as her irises and pupils were nonexistent.

As quickly as it started it was over. Irene had collapsed to the floor from temporary exhaustion. Klaus settled her on the couch before he went to grab the blood bag from the floor.

Elena had awoken with a start moments ago and was trying to wrap her head around exactly what had happened. She was having a hard time remembering how she had gotten here. The last thing she remembered was a pain in her neck before she slipped into unconsciousness. Within seconds everything came flooding back. Being kidnapped, the cellar, Klaus. Elena began to hyperventilate as she jumped from her spot on the soft queen-sized bed. She ran for the door only to find it locked. She went to the bay window and found that it was locked as well.

The door swung open to reveal Klaus. Elena backed away with a fearful look in her eyes. She pressed herself against the wall furthest away from him. Klaus didn't react as he stepped forward. "Here, love, something to drink." Klaus tore open the blood bag and let the scent waft toward the new vampire. Elena took a couple cautious steps forward subconsciously following the delectable scent. Klaus held out the blood bag to inviting Elena to take it. The doppelganger's eyes flickered between the blood bag and Klaus as she contemplated what she should do.

Elena knew it wasn't right. The human side of her anyways knew that, but she was finding it incredibly hard to resist such temptations. With inhuman speed she lunged for the blood bag. She drained every last drop of blood from it only stopping once she knew she couldn't get anymore from that source. Klaus watched with morbid curiosity as veins wrapped around her cheeks, her eyes became bloodshot as fangs sprouted from her previously dull human teeth.

"I need more." Elena groaned out once the blood bag was emptied. "In due time. For now we need to get you out of here." Klaus guided her out of his mansion just waiting for the magic blood to activate.

Within a minute Elena was on the ground screaming in pain. Klaus felt no sympathy for her, not because he didn't care but because the sooner she was used to shifting the sooner it would stop hurting.

Klaus crouch down a couple feet from the writhing Elena. He would have to jump back every couple minutes as her flailing limbs would lash out to strike him. He listened as her bones snapped and reformed. Normally the first shift can last hours for a werewolf. He's noticed that for hybrids it takes about half the time it takes for werewolves.

Elena was another story altogether. While Klaus' own first shift had lasted around four hours Elena was fully shifted in three. Just as he noticed her final phase in shifting Klaus started shifting himself. He had spent quite a bit of time mastering how to shift. Now he was able to shift completely within a matter of minutes.

The moon blazed behind the pair as they took each other in. Klaus was enraptured by her beauty. Her long white coat contrasted his own midnight black beautifully. He watched the shewolf pace across the dirt covered ground as her tail was low as it swished back and forth. Her ears were pinned to the back of her head as her tongue licked her chops. She was anxious and confused. He could see it in her facial features, body language, as well as her chemical signals.

 _Why?_ She thought to herself. She knew what he had done to her. She didn't understand how and she didn't understand why. _Why would he do this to me?_ She couldn't see herself properly. All she could see was milky white paws tread across the ground.

Klaus could hear her and wanted to try and comfort her. He wasn't sure exactly why. _Perhaps it's because she's pack_ Klaus pondered as he walked forward towards his distressed pack member. He shoved his muzzle into her side stiffly expecting her to snap out of it and slink into a submissive posture as his previous packmates had. He should've known by now that Elena Gilbert was anything but ordinary.

Elena was startled when she was shoved roughly in the side. Out of instinct she wheeled around sank her teeth into Klaus' shoulder. She snarled at him with her ears were low and stuck out to the side. Her jowls were drawn back and wrinkled as she growled lowly. Klaus walked forward on stiff legs as he tried to appear as tall as possible in front of this insubordinate shewolf.

Klaus was taken aback when Elena had initially attacked him, but quickly shook off his shock and was ready to show her that he was the alpha wolf of this pack. Elena leaped through the air ready to tackle him. Instead Klaus reared up and used his bigger form to pin her into the ground. Elena snarled and snapped her jaws as she swung and twisted her body around to dislodge the original hybrid. She successfully managed to throw him off of her which surprised him. She was much stronger than any of his previous hybrids had been.

The two hybrids were in low crouches with their ears low and tails wrapped around their bodies to try and protect them. Klaus noticed when Elena's muscles tensed and knew she was about to spring into action once again. The shewolf sprung forward with prowess as she nipped quickly at his side. Klaus growled as he smelt the stench of his own blood permeating the air. Elena had yet to face any injury as she would duck and weave her way around him whenever he tried to stop her. Despite the beating he was taking Klaus was impressed with the fiery hybrid.

With a show of force Klaus was able to wrap his jaws around Elena's neck. He drove her into the ground and applied enough pressure to tell her he meant business, but not enough to mortally harm her. He felt as Elena's body went limp and she curled into a submissive posture.

Klaus released her throat and backed away to let her regain her footing. _'Elena?'_ Klaus pawed at the ground as he licked his muzzle in a nervous gesture. _'What the hell, Klaus? How can I hear you in my head?'_ Elena's jaws snapped as her ears folded out to the side. _'Our pack connection allows pack members to communicate.'_ Klaus takes a few tentative steps forward before Elena snaps at him once again. _'So what you're saying is that you'll always be able to read my mind? That's a punch to the face isn't it.'_ Elena's agitation was evident as she began pacing; turning up the dirt under her paws. _'I'll teach you how to protect your thoughts as well as directing your thoughts so you aren't talking to the entire pack.'_ Klaus whined swishing his tail back and forth. _'How do I turn back?'_ Elena asked as she started walking towards him. She sulked a bit not showing dominance around him. _'Let's go for a run it'll help you calm down enough to be able to shift back.'_ Klaus butted her in the side causing Elena to snap at him once again. He jumped out of the way before she could sink her fangs into him. He pranced around her a couple times as she lowered herself into a "play bow". Just as she went to pounce forward Klaus leaped out of the way and bounded through the forest. Elena following hot on his heels.

They started off playing tag. Elena was quickly able to overtake Klaus meaning that he was now it. Klaus was undeniably fast, but Elena was faster. She managed to always stay out of his leaping range. She heard his panting and low growls as he struggled to pass her.

Elena came to a wide stream and stopped. Looking behind her for less than a second before she saw Klaus barreling towards her. Just as he lurched into the air to tackle her Elena dropped to the ground and let Klaus soar right overtop of her and into the running stream. Elena stood up and turned to see Klaus' black pelt dripping with water. Elena chuffed lightly in a laughing manner as Klaus trudged out of the water with his waterlogged fur weighing him down. Klaus walked up right next to her before he shook his fur out effectively showering her with little pellets of water. Elena yelped and jumped away from him. She turned to run again, but Klaus was two steps ahead of her and lunged to tackle her. His coat still sufficiently soaked sent water flying around as the two wolves tussled on the ground. They were jaw sparring for over an hour each never fully gaining the upper hand. Klaus couldn't help but thinking that she'd make an excellent Alpha Female for his pack. The thing about pack dynamics though is that there can only be one leader. That leader was Klaus. Holding his jaws around her throat he felt as she submitted without a fight. Knowing that she wasn't a threat to his position in the pack he released her and licked her neck where he drew just a trickle of blood. Elena turned below him and licked him under his muzzle. It's both a sign of affection as well as a sign of respect towards her alpha.

 _'Let's shift back now.'_ After a little bit of coaxing Elena was finally able to shift back. Once she was human again Klaus tossed his shirt at her so she had something to cover herself with. Elena blushed as she pulled his grey Henley over her exposed form. Klaus smirked at her innocence as he picked numerous bits of debris out of her hair. He'd show her to her room and leave her to shower the forest floor from her tangled locks and mud covered body. "I may have submitted to what you've done to me, but I'll never trust you and I'll never give in." Elena glared at him causing Klaus to grin widely. "You will, love. Eventually I will get under your skin and you won't be able to shake me out." Klaus swung his arm around her and hung on tight so she couldn't slip out. He guided her back to the mansion and let her spend the rest of her night in her room in solitude.

 **AN: Here's chapter 1 revamped. What do you think? I think it's better. I also wrote this two years ago or so... no wonder I figure this is more well written. I plan to upload new chapters every Sunday (My Time)**

 **Catch'ya on the Flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**


	2. Cursed Amnesiac

**AN: Bonjour mes amours! How are you all? I almost forgot to upload this chapter today. Here it is though! Hope you all enjoy. Perhaps if you do you could leave me a lovely review/alert/favorite? I'd love that for sure!**

 **Voici le prochain chapitre!**

Elena was surprised that she managed to spend the entire night uninterrupted. She had shut her door and made her way to have a nice long, hot shower to scrub the dirt and debris from her skin. Once she managed to drag herself from the pressure shower head she shuffled her way to the walk-in closet. Peering inside she saw that most of the clothes followed her usual styles. Opening the drawers she came across one that had camisoles on one side and booty shorts on the other. Quickly grabbing a pair of TopShop dark grey shorts and a lavender Camisole she crawled into the large queen-sized bed.

As tired as she felt she found that she couldn't manage to sleep. She just laid there in the the bed contemplating her new life. A few things were for sure: She is a hybrid. How this was possible she wasn't quite sure. Though she didn't know her family's exact history she was certain there were no werewolves. Which made the Gene improbable. She wasn't sure how Klaus managed to do it but he did.

She also found out from the alarm clock on the side table that she had been in Klaus' clutches for just over a week. Much longer than she originally thought. The time range made her positive that the Salvatore brothers were well on their way to rescue her.

That thought sent her reeling all over again. What would Damon and Stefan think when they saw her? Would they want to try and fix her (does she actually want to be fixed)? Would they tear her heart out on the spot? Her stomach turned and clenched doing gymnastics inside her.

Elena wasn't sure what Klaus wanted with her. Why had he turned her? Surely he doesn't expect her to join his hybrid army! As if she was qualified. She had what, five how-to-fight-vampires training sessions with Damon and Alaric? As if that would help her.

Another problem that presented itself around three o'clock in the morning: Was she sired to the demonic hybrid like the rest of his hybrids or did she still possess her free will? She'd probably find out one way or another tomorrow.

Elena also learned that her new hybrid status made her core body temperature skyrocket. The heavy duvet made her impossibly warm. Several times she kicked off herself subconsciously. Eventually she gave up and remade the bed completely. Instead of getting under the duvet she grabbed a fluffy, dark grey throw blanket. It was much cooler from then on.

Around six in the morning Elena finally passed out from exhaustion. When she woke up her room was bathed in the soft warm glow of the afternoon sun. Elena's heart sped up a moment as she forgot that hybrid's didn't have the sensitivity to daylight that vampires possessed. Perhaps the only good thing that comes out of all of this.

As her feet touched the cool laminate flooring she cringed. Looking around the room she saw a pair of faux fur bootie slippers beside the bed. Pulling them onto her feet she was surprised to see that they fit perfectly. As she walked towards the door she also grabbed a housecoat off the back of the door. It was a little bit childish being that the hood was a teddy bear face. Nevertheless it was soft and comfortable falling just at the back of her knees.

Elena probably would've just stayed in her room had it not been for the hunger that clawed at her stomach. Unfortunately she was certain it wasn't for a hearty bowl of Harvest Crunch.

"God I'm hungry!" Elena moaned as she trudged into the kitchen. Throwing the fridge door open she didn't have to look far before she came across blood bags. She didn't let herself think about it as she closed her eyes and tore into the bag. Instantaneously she felt as blood rushed into her face and with it the hybrid canines and golden eyes hidden under her eyelids.

Sure she might still be in denial. She didn't care. She'd rather think the bag in her hand was a delicious kool aid bag than what it really was.

Elena heard him before she felt his hand wrap around her wrist. "Elena?" She released the now empty blood bag and turned herself away from the all too familiar voice. She remembered how Stefan would control his bloodlust with his breathing, suppressing it under self-control. It took her quite a few seconds before she felt her face return to normal. "Tyler." She breathed out as she turned towards him with a smile gracing her face. "'Lena what are you doing here drinking that?" The fact that Elena couldn't see a smidge of betrayal from Tyler made her feel all that much more guilty. "I-" Elena wasn't sure exactly how to tell him so she decided to just change the subject. "Why are you here? Klaus _lives_ here you know?" Elena shoved him lightly as a smile lit her face. "I tried getting out of here. I tried getting rid of the sire bond but it's no use. I take one step forward and Klaus sends me tumbling five steps back down. Caroline must be so mad at me." Tyler shook his head. "Care'll understand. You can make her. She loves you!" Elena placed her hands on either of Tyler's upper arms; forcing him to face her. "No she won't," Tyler spoke with bitterness dripping from every word, "Klaus won't even let me see her."

Elena became more and more furious the more she talked with Tyler. "Anyways you didn't answer my question earlier. What are _you_ doing here?" Elena shuffled as she weighed the pros and cons of telling Tyler the truth. "I-" It turned out Elena didn't have to tell him anyways.

"Ah, well it looks like my newest hybrid has found the blood supply." Klaus swaggered into the kitchen observing the empty blood bag on the counter. Elena froze. Instead of looking at Klaus she watched Tyler carefully judging his reaction. His jaw drop before he was able to school his features and offer her a tight smile. "Tyler, why don't you go make yourself useful and help Jesse and Scott." Klaus spoke dismissively as he used the sire bond to get Tyler out of the room. Though he tried to resist within seconds Tyler was scurrying out of the kitchen leaving Elena with the Devil himself.

Elena sent him a startling glare as she stalked forward at an alarming pace. Not realizing she was using supernatural speed. "Really Klaus? How insecure can you get?" Elena hissed as she stood chest to chest with her worst nightmare. "I'm sure I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about, love." Klaus spoke ominously. "I'm talking about you using the sire bond to keep Tyler away from Caroline! You'd think that after so long of pining you'd finally get the hint and move on. She doesn't love you!" Elena knew she sounded uncharacteristically harsh but at that moment she was too upset with him to care. She watched with morbid fascination as hurt flashed across his face before rage took over.

She expected him to lash out when she said what she did. She chose her words knowing that Klaus would act like this. It's exactly what she wanted. Faster than she could bat an eyelash Klaus had her pinned against a wall with a hand to her throat cutting off air. His body pressing her so forcefully into said wall that she was surprised it didn't leave indents. "I'd watch what you say around me, love, you know all too well how touchy I can be." Elena scoffed raspily as she pried Klaus' hand from her throat with considerable effort. "Touchy is an understatement." She turned her back to him causing him to growl at her menacingly.

Instead of paying him a millisecond of her attention she opened the fridge once more and grabbed a second blood bag. She had started heading back to her room before Klaus grabbed her wrist. "We have places to be." Klaus removed the blood bag from her hand and placed it back into the fridge. "And this means I can't have a blood bag? I'm sure you wouldn't want me going around ripping people apart while we're out. Surely that'll lead Stefan and Damon right to us." Klaus turned back towards her. "On the contrary dear. If you eat now you won't be hungry when we find someone tasty." Elena guffawed at him wanting him to retract what he had said. Surely he didn't expect her to eat _people_. "Oh don't look at me like that. I can't have you surviving off blood bags; plus, I'd really like you to learn control so you don't rip people to pieces like your boyfriend. Unless I tell you to that is. Meet me in the garage in an half an hour." Klaus moved to leave the kitchen but turned back to give Elena one last comment. "Oh and by the way, I'm not worried about Stefan and Damon finding you. They won't make it before we are well on our way to the next place I need us to be." Elena was unable to ask him what he meant as he breezed out of view. Elena rolled her eyes as she followed the corridors back to her room.

Showering in twenty minutes Elena was out of the shower and inside her closet with ten minutes. She dressed comfortably in a red cotton blouse, blue jeans, red converse, and a brown leather jacket. As she walked in the direction (she hopes) of the garage she throws her hair up into a high ponytail.

Elena got lost of course. Who'd blame her? She had never received the grand tour. She stumbled across the kitchen with three minutes before Klaus would be expecting her. In the room was three men, hybrids she deduced from their scents. All of them turned towards her with stunned eyes. The taller of them stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Scott. You must be Klaus' newest hybrid. Isn't he expecting you though?" He quirked an eyebrow. "I'm actually looking for the garage. Klaus expects people to follow his every order and yet neglects to give tours." Elena muttered as her eyes flickered around the room. She was uncertain still around the hybrids even though she was one herself. "Don't worry about it. I'll take you down there." Scott nodded curtly to the two other hybrids as he lead Elena towards the garage.

With only seconds to spare Elena made it to the garage with the help of Scott. Elena thanked him for his help as she walked through the door connecting the garage to the rest of the mansion. "Glad you could join me, love. Let's be on our way, shall we?" Klaus held open the passenger side door of his Lincoln Navigator. Elena watched Klaus warily as she slid into the car. Klaus walked around the car and within seconds they were out of the garage and gliding effortlessly across asphalt.

"So we're just going in to eat people?" Elena said nonchalantly. She sat stiffly in her seat. She settled for only keeping Klaus in her peripheral vision instead of staring at him the entire ride. Despite part of her insisting on trusting him (he is her alpha after all) she clung to the side of her that remembered every single bad thing he'd ever done to her. "For the most part. There's actually a quite popular farmer's market within the next couple kilometers. We can wander and I'll try and teach you some control and moderation." Klaus never took his eyes off the road. Neither did Elena. Both were still paying most of their attention to the other.

Within ten minutes the car was mobbed by dozens of people entering the farmer's market. Elena's newly heightened senses were overloaded by the concentrated scents of so many humans in one place. Their hearts pumped endlessly from everywhere all at once. Her face morphed and she had to slip her dark tinted sunglasses over her vibrant gold eyes to ensure that no one saw her odd eye colour. "Breath, love. Trust me you'll be a natural." Klaus opened his door and waited for her to be ready enough to get out herself. Elena practised breathing deeply for several moments until she felt her face return to normal.

Bracing herself she swung the door open and was hypothetically punched in the face by the many human scents. Taking a few deep breaths Elena closed her eyes and tried to fight her way past the cravings. She struggled in his grasp when he interlaced their fingers. He held strong and whispered into her ear, "Use me to anchor yourself. Let yourself go and embrace it." Klaus began walking forward dragging Elena along with him. She opened my eyes to avoid running into someone.

They maneuvered their way through the throngs of people with Elena having minimal control issues. Once they were surrounded completely by possible donors Klaus stopped and leaned in towards Elena. "Pick one." Elena's eyes scanned them. She wasn't liking the idea of feeding off of people but she supposed it was better to learn control before it was too late. Elena broke away from Klaus and prowled towards a ginger girl around twenty years old. She was browsing around a jewellery stand. She was currently holding a necklace with some sort of pendant on it. Elena didn't waste a second as she zoned in on the girl who would quickly become her victim.

"Wow that goes so well with your shirt." Elena complimented as she hovered over the girl's shoulder. "Thanks I guess it does." Elena cast a brief glance over the table to see it had numerous pendants. Picking up one that caught her eye she examined it to see the humor in her find. The pendant was a celtic symbol in the center with three wolves dancing and the outer edge. Elena smiled as she thought of coming back to buy it. Setting it down she turned back to the girl. "My name's Elena. You're Leah right?" Elena had looked the girl over and saw a name keychain on the girl's bag. "Yeah," She sounded a little bit suspicious but played it off, "I'm sorry but do I know you?" Elena smiled charismatically. "No not really. I'm in your Psych 101 class at the university." Leah immediately became less tense and smiled at her. "Oh yeah, come to think of it I'm pretty sure I've saw you around actually!" Elena knew she couldn't have actually saw her but took it as her chance. "You'll follow me and won't make a sound." Elena compelled the girl with surprising ease. Klaus was right; she is a natural.

Elena was successful in leading the girl into a more isolated corner of the marketplace. Once she was out of view from prying eyes she let her face retake it's hybrid visage. "You won't move. This won't hurt." Elena compelled once more before she sank her canines into the girl's throat drawing out her life essence. The blood drove her to a new high as she was able to pick up the chemosignals from the girl.

Klaus watched his newest hybrid stalk her victim and only came closer once she had lead the girl to a quiet corner. Klaus listened carefully to the girl's heartbeat waiting until she was on the brink of death before stepping in to stop Elena. He did this partially to help Elena partially to let her know he wasn't Stefan. He'd let her kill and let her revel in it.

"Elena, love. You've almost killed the girl. Let her go now or else she will die." Elena hesitated not wanting to release her prey. Her advanced hearing caught the fading heartbeats causing the old Elena to resurface and throw her away from the girl. She shivered in disgust as she tried to wipe the remainder of blood from her chin. "Well I'm not going to clean her up for you. Your hunt you deal with her." Klaus jutted his chin towards the girl bleeding out on the pavement. Elena regained her composure and inched towards the girl.

Klaus stunned as he watched Elena tear into her arm and feed the girl her blood. "You won't remember any of this. You came to the market and ended up falling. Go clean yourself up and go back to your dorm." Elena had sure mastered the art of compulsion. Klaus was sure she flowed through all of this much faster due to her relationships with the Salvatores as well as her kinship with Caroline.

Once the girl was on her way to clean up Elena turned back towards Klaus and smiled. "I didn't kill her." Elena pushed her way passed him rejoining the busy market. "Still hungry, love?" Klaus took hold of her hand once again only to have Elena rip her's out when she sped up all of a sudden. "Isn't that normal?" Elena tossed over her shoulder as she cast her predatory gaze over the people once more. "What about them?" She quickly found the 'them' Klaus was talking about. A couple was between two vehicles were oblivious to the world around them as they barely stopped their intense make out session to breath. Elena grabbed Klaus' hand and dragged him towards the couple. Her fangs were already itching to be sunk into somebody else's neck.

The couple didn't even realize when Elena and Klaus had arrived. Klaus was in front of the woman within seconds leaving Elena to take care of the man. Both compelled willing victims and ate until heartbeats dimmed to a mere whisper. Elena found it a little bit easier to pull away as her bloodlust had diminished since she had first made it to the market.

After Klaus and Elena got their fills they were on their way back to the mansion.

Elena didn't waste a second as she jumped out of the car and booked it for her room. She heard Klaus right behind her. She wondered what he wanted but refused to turn around and ask him. Instead she continued to her bedroom. Klaus stuck his foot in the way of the rapidly closing door and shoved his way inside.

"Did you have fun today, love?" Klaus caressed the side of her face causing Elena to lean out of his reach. "Yeah, sure." Elena muttered as she stripped off her jacket. "Where are your siblings anyways? Still keeping them in their boxes?" She spoke flippantly completely expecting Klaus' rage that followed. Klaus easily flung her onto her bed and hovered over her keeping her from being able to get up. "If you must know: my siblings are happily living their lives away from me. Rebekah and Kol are travelling throughout Europe." Elena scoffed, "More like terrorizing it." She said under her breath. It didn't escape Klaus' hearing as he growled and pressed her farther into the bed. "And I currently don't know the location of your beloved Elijah." Elena growled and thrashed underneath Klaus. She was largely unsuccessful in getting him off of her.

"Well you're alone now. How does it feel to not have control over your family for once in a millennia." Elena smirked. "I've got you, love. That's gotta count for something. You however are possibly more alone than you've ever been. I highly doubt you consider me to be a friend of yours." Elena was a deer caught in headlights with that statement. She wasn't sure how to respond so she chose a different approach to get him off of her. Drastic times call for drastic measures. Reaching out her splayed her fingers over his clothed chest. His chest rumbled under her touch causing her breath to get caught in her throat. Klaus was unsure what Elena was up to but wasn't ready to get her to stop yet. Elena's fingers danced across his chest as she tried to rile him up a bit.

Klaus wasn't skeptical anymore. He was revelling in the touch of his latest hybrid. He began feeling her up as well; rough calloused hands skimmed the strip of exposed skin at her waist fleetingly. He lowered his face to the crook of her neck and inhaled her heavenly scent.

Elena pushed Klaus' shirt up and he lifted himself up just long enough to whip it off before he was back on her lifting her shirt up as well. Before the red cotton material could pass her lacy black bra she had him sprawled out of the bed beneath her. He growled in surprise and frustration. Knowing he'd been played for a fool and not being very happy about it. "Let's get one thing straight. You may be the pack alpha but I will never submit to you wholly. I will never let you rule me the way you do Tyler and the rest of your hybrids." She jumped off of him and was out of the room before he could do anything to her.

She stormed down through the house trying to get as far away from Klaus as she possibly could. As she encroached on the kitchen she saw someone she didn't recognize. A young witch with strawberry blonde hair and yellowish orange eyes. "Hello, Elena. I see the transition went well." The woman inquired softly as she whisked about the kitchen. "And who may I ask are you?" Elena demanded defensively. "My name is Irene and I'm the witch that helped Klaus turn you into a mindless hybrid." Elena's blood began to boil as she let out a deep growl showing her distaste for the witch. Irene probably figured Klaus would use the sire bond to protect her from any hybrid style revenge.

Elena threw the witch against a wall. She crushed the witch into the same wall. "I am not mindless. I will not surrender to Klaus. I most definitely will not let him use me in any way, shape, or form." She snarled in the witch's face. Irene's hands clasped at Elena's trying fruitlessly to get the hybrid to release her throat so she could breath properly. How was this hybrid not listening to what her sire had surely warned her not to do? With whatever strength she could gather, Irene gave Elena a brain aneurysm. The hybrid didn't even flinch much to Irene's confusion.

Right as Elena felt the life of Irene slipping from her fingers she was thrown off of the witch. Elena howled in annoyance as she watched Irene slip to the floor unconscious. Elena leaped back up and fought her way back towards the witch only to have Tyler get in her way. He managed to keep the raging hybrid at bay while another hybrid went to check Irene's vitals. "Let me at her, Tyler! That bitch witch is the reason I'm going to be stuck like this for the rest of eternity!" Elena continued trying to get past Tyler only to have him pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. She pounded on his back but it didn't keep him from carrying her outside and away from the witch.

"Tyler!" Elena seethed as Tyler and two other hybrids were holding her back, away from the house. Once Elena was able to shake her pack brothers off of her she started pacing and ranting incoherent phrases. Her pack brothers stared at her as she looked to be on the brink of insanity. Tyler caught words like _stupid witch_ or _all her fault_. Most along those lines.

After probably ten minutes of spaced out pacing and ranting Elena stopped and looked around. "What the hell happened? Why am I outside?" Elena wore a face of absolute befuddlement. She couldn't for the life of her remember what had previously been happening. Tyler looked on at her with his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What in the... You don't remember throwing a major temper tantrum in the kitchen with Irene?" Trevor inquired. "Who's Irene?" Elena looked so lost it was kinda sad, with a hint of comicality to it. "What in the bloody hell is going on? Why am I being told that you almost killed my witch?!" Klaus stormed in front of Elena. To say he was angry would be a massive understatement, Klaus was fuming. Steam coming out of the nose _and_ ears! "W-what? I-I almost did what?" Elena was muttering again, but she got up and ran into the house where she was sent into a wall. Elena tried to move but an invisible force pinned her to it. A witch with strawberry blond hair and pale orange/yellowish eyes stared at her in rage.

"Irene lay off my hybrid. Something is not right."

 **Catch'ya on the Flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**


	3. Be Okay

Something resembling understanding flashed across Irene's face. "I think it's time we talked about consequences." Elena huffed indignantly as she strode past the witch and into the mansion. "Come now, love. It's not her fault." Klaus chuckled causing Elena to wheel around on him. "Well you're the one I should really be upset with aren't you? You turned me against my will and now I'm the one who has to deal with the consequences. I'm not a fan of short-term memory loss." She spat crossing her arms in defiance. "Surely there's a workaround for this unfortunate turn of events."

Klaus lead Elena and Irene to one of his studies where they could discuss the issue at hand. Klaus seated himself and Elena on a loveseat and gestured for Irene to take a seat on the armchair across from them.

"What is going on with Elena?" Klaus pressed leaning forward so one of his forearms rested on his knee while the other lay on the coffee table that was between the witch and the two hybrids.

"I never really thought much of it. While looking for the spell you wanted from me I saw this subscript at the bottom of the next page. It mentioned something about possible side effects–" "Side effects?! This is ludicrous! I was turned against my will and I'm the one that has to deal with a side effect!" Elena made to get up but Klaus roughly grabbed her arm and forced her to sit back down. "Hush, love and let her finish." Elena turned her attention back to the witch with a light scoff only advanced hearing could detect.

"As I was saying; the side effect is a two way street. It affects both the she wolf as well as her mate. A force-turned wolf is different from a born werewolf. While a born werewolf chooses their mate a force-turned wolf's mate is their sire."

Elena understood little to nothing of what was being said. "Woah. Hold up! Can we start with how and why I was turned?" Elena asked cutting the witch off again. "I didn't exactly have a choice in which vampire I could turn. It had to be a doppelgänger. So, instead of spending another five hundred years hunting down Katerina I decided to just turn you." Elena was livid. He chose to ruin her life because he didn't feel like hunting down Katherine? "The main reason was the fact that when a human is turned into a vampire their previous characteristics are amplified. Choosing you over Katerina was purely strategical. I'd rather have a loyal and moralized hybrid than a cunning, manipulative, vindictive one that is more likely to stab me in the back than be sired to me." Klaus spoke reasonably, but to Elena that still didn't justify turning her into a monster.

"Okay, why did you turn me? It doesn't make sense. If you can use my blood to create endless amounts of hybrids from werewolf bloodlines then why turn me into a vampire just to turn me into your last hybrid?" Elena's face was pinched in confusion. "A vampire turned into a hybrid is suspected to be far stronger than a werewolf turned hybrid. Why have one hundred werewolf hybrids when one vampire hybrid could take them all down? You are far more valuable to me than any of my hybrids. Love, we are the strongest creatures alive, you and I." Elena shook her head as she scrambled from her seat. "I-I have to go." Elena swiftly left the room. Retiring to her own.

Without getting out of her clothes Elena crawled into her massive bed and pulled the blanket up around her and fell asleep.

Klaus let his doppelganger mate go. She'd come to terms with her situation eventually. It was inevitable. "Is there anything else that you want to tell me about our new situation. Why Elena couldn't remember almost killing you?" Klaus glowered at the witch across from him. She barely batted an eyelash. "Elena is unlike any doppelganger that has graced this earth. She holds a compassion and kindness inside her that is unlike anything any vampire could ever comprehend. This compassion is also her greatest downfall." Iris spoke in riddles pissing Klaus off to no end. "What does that have to do with her not remembering?" He roared, impatience coating his voice. "This means that as long as Elena is shackled by her compassion she will forget, to protect her conscience from the horrors she will come to see as long as she is by your side." Klaus was coming to understand as the witch disclosed what information was in her grimoire.

"So, as long as Elena feels as if what she is doing is wrong she'll forget?" Klaus pressed forward a bit awaiting the witch's answer. "Uh huh. The best remedy for this is to channel her protective instincts. Let her be around the pack more often to form further, deeper bonds. Let her stay friends with people from her previous life before this happened. All this will help her, help you." Klaus nodded leaving the witch to find her own way out.

Klaus made his way to his room where he shut and locked his door, making his way to his bar. Pouring himself a glass of bourbon he picked up his phone and clicked speed dial listening as the phone rang. Klaus thought it might go to voicemail before the phone finally connected. "Niklaus. What a surprise." The Original Hybrid grinned hearing the familiar voice. "I need you to be in Atlanta tomorrow afternoon with the others." Klaus made out the very audible humph on the other side of the line. "Straight to business I see-" "It's Elena." Klaus interrupted. "Very well, Niklaus. We shall arrive around noon." Klaus hung up and went to stand in front of a fresh easel with a paint pallet in hand ready for him to begin.

Elena didn't stay in her room long. Within twenty minutes she found herself headed in the direction of the screening room. Hearing the telltale sound of a horror movie Elena grinned recognizing this as her opportunity to make a long and lasting impression on her pack mates.

The setup of the screening room was perfect to see which of her pack mates were not as tough as they pretended to be. On soft feet Elena snuck behind the seats where four of her pack brothers sat with their legs tucked up off the ground and pressed against their chests. Tyler sat to the left with three other hybrids (Scott, Jesse, and Trevor she's fairly sure) to his right. Just as the screen panned to the creepy Annabelle doll Elena leaned over the couch, "Come play with me." She whispered near their ears. All four of them jolted, throwing themselves off the couch. Elena howled with laughter as she rolled on the floor clutching her sides. "Yo-you should've s-seen your faces!" Elena huffed as she tried (and failed) to catch her breath. "Elena!" Tyler stood quickly and leaped over the couch and onto the floor next to Elena.

With quick reflexes Elena sprung up ready to evade the wrath of Tyler only to be met by a solid chest. Looking up she saw a grinning Scott. Elena went to scoot away from the two hybrids, but Scott's arms wrapped around her waist lifting her off the floor. He spun her so she was hanging bridal style. "Scott, listen my friend, you don't need to do this. Put me down and I'll just walk away. No harm no foul am I right?" Elena pleaded struggling to get out of the hybrid's grip. "No can do, Elena." Scott walked around the couch to where a scowling Jesse and Trevor were waiting. "S-Scott, Scotty let me go. I promise I won't scare you ever again!" Elena squealed as Tyler came from behind her and sat down next to the other two hybrids. Scott dropped her causing Elena to scream and cling for dear life to her idiotic packmate. "Geesh 'Lena keep it down would you? That hurts." Tyler whined referring to her high decibel scream moments earlier.

Scott plopped her on top of Jesse and sat down next to him. Before Elena could make her grand escape Jesse wrapped her in a bear hug. "Jesse! Can't breath!" Elena gasped for air as Jesse loosened his grip subtly. "Let me go now." Elena squirmed around. "Not gonna happen, E. If I let you go you're gonna leave us!" Jesse pouted as she tickled her sides. Squeaking in surprise Elena thrashed as she strained to get away from her tickler. "Ah! S-stop!" Elena begged breathily, "I pro-omise I'll stay, just stop tic-kling me!" Her torment stopped as Jesse's hands came to a rest on her abdomen.

An hour and a half into The Conjuring the hybrids were sprawled haphazardly all over the couch with Elena's top half against Jesse and legs draped over Trevor's lap.

"You know," Elena sighed. "Horror movies are a lot scarier when they're a true story..." She said while looking at the ceiling absentmindedly. "WAIT! THAT WAS A TRUE STORY!" Trevor asked bug eyed mouth agape. "Yeah..." Elena looked at him as if he were crazy. "You're not scared are you Trev?" Elena smirked at the hybrid. "N-No... I'm not scared that the creepy Annabelle doll is gonna murder me in my sleep or anything..." He mumbled which caused the rest of the hybrids to burst out laughing.

"They made a prequel called Annabelle and they made a sequel called The Conjuring 2. We should watch it together!" Elena grinned at a terrified Trevor struggling to keep her giggles at bay.

"Horror movies really aren't as good as they used to be. Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Chucky. Nightmare On Elm Street-" Elena cut Scott off, " _Twilight_!" Elena feigned a shudder and a grimace. The hybrids burst out laughing. "That one is scary for a whole different reason 'Lena." Tyler grinned broadly at her shaking his head slightly.

Elena stood up from her spot and stretched out her sore limbs. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Night guys." She waved behind her as she exited the movie room. When she got to her room she looked out her bay window. Everything seemed so serene, tranquil. Moonlight glittered on the surrounding foliage and the stream that ran through the property.

Elena smiled as she opened her window, dropping down to the ground she needed a run. It was as if the full moon beckoned her enticing her to join it and revel in all it has to offer. She was enthralled as she raced on human legs towards the forest that had a certain glamour to it that seemed ethereal. She stripped herself of her binding clothes on let the moonlight glint off her skin as she breathed in the wonderful scents around her. She let the moon's influence consume her as she felt her human self shed away in favour of her pure white wolf form.

After several excruciating moments of pain Elena shook out her snowy coat and ran with supernatural grace through the forest. Her paws treaded up moist, dew-ridden soil. She breathed in and out deeply enjoying the scents of the forest. The moisture from the rainfall earlier made her run much more satisfying. The rain caused all the scents of the forest to intensify. The entire forest smelled wonderfully alluring.

Elena ran until she reached a stream. She did not see herself as she peered down at the reflection in the water. Instead of soft brown hair and warm brown eyes she saw a brilliant white pelt and eyes of gold that held a glint of malice in their depths that sent her stomach rolling. Elena willed the animal in her to yield slightly and give her control. She watched as the wolf's eyes went from vivid gold to a murky blend of gold and brown.

Staring down at herself she thought she saw a shadow move from the corner of her eyes. Her body went stiff as she became alert. The guard hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she braced herself for attack.

She saw nothing at first, but she could smell them. Werewolves all around her. Elena growled deeply warning off her stalkers, but that didn't seem to intimidate the eleven wolves that materialized from the shadows.

Elena knew these weren't regular wolves, they held humane qualities that she could never describe, but she knew werewolves couldn't control their inner wolf. Their glowing golden eyes proved her point. Elena growled once more, an intimidating sound that vibrated through her entire being. Loud enough to hopefully draw the attention of her pack mates. The surrounding wolves chuffed a mocking laugh at her as if they thought it was silly she should even try to stand up for herself.

Elena's ears twitched with uncertainty as she calculated the odds of her getting out of this fight intact. She was fairly certain she couldn't take on all ten wolves on her own, but she wasn't sure her pack would be coming to her aid.

Her hope was quickly becoming diminished as the pack of feral werewolves closed in around her. She was going to have to fight her way out of this on her own. She crouched down low and prepared to defend herself. Vibrant gold flooded her irises as she peeled her jowls revealing her deadly canines. Strings of saliva fell from her muzzle as she growled and snapped at the wolves.

The first wolf sprung forward only to be intercepted by a black wolf. Elena recognised the wolf to be none other than Klaus. _Thank god_. Elena thought as she yipped with excitement. Klaus drove the wolf into the ground and efficiently snapped it's neck with a twist of his head.

Elena looked around to see Tyler and another of her pack mates engaged in battle with the werewolves. Elena was blindsided by a wolf and thrown to the forest floor. Rolling with it Elena landed back on her paws and lunged toward her attacker. Her fangs caught in the underside of the wolf's throat. With one hard yank Elena retracted her muzzle with a chunk of flesh and watched as the wolf collapsed to the ground bleeding out instantly.

Scanning the battlefield Elena saw Tyler struggling under two massive wolves. Charging forward Elena barreled into the wolves sending them both tumbling to the ground. One died on impact as she had severed it spine. The last wolf standing loomed over Elena and growled down at her. Elena snapped her muzzle at him using her paws to shove him back enough to leap back to her feet. The two wolves tumbled across the dirt in a fight to the death.

Klaus stood anxiously shifting where Elena and the wolf fought each drawing blood from the other. Tyler and Trevor stood next to him waiting for their opening to help Elena and take down the Alpha of this pack.

Their opening never came, Elena's however presented itself in the form of the wolf leaving his neck wide open. Elena took the moment and closed her muzzle around the wolf's throat. She listened to the sounds of the wolf gurgling, choking on his own blood. Applying even more pressure Elena shook her head viciously refusing to let go of her prey. WIth a spine tingling snap she heard the wolf's neck break and watched as his body dropped dead to the ground.

Klaus watched on as his newest hybrid viciously tore open the werewolf's throat and broke it's neck with her jaws. She stared at the limp body below her before looking up at him. She looked _deadly_ with her muzzle drenched in blood. She even had streaks of it along her back and paws. Klaus was impressed that such a new hybrid could be so efficient. She was like a cold blooded killing machine. Even better than Stefan Salvatore in his opinion. Elena had tortured her last kill. Making him nearly bleed to death before slowly cracking his spinal cord.

Elena leaped towards Klaus and licked at his neck in a show of appreciation. Klaus rounded on her growling. Elena whimpered with rejection as she sulked in the back as Klaus lead his three hybrids back to the mansion.

Elena diverged from the group as they neared where she'd left her clothes. She sauntered towards the front door of the mansion after she finished dressing. She was stopped by an emotionless looking Klaus. "It was very stupid of you to go off without backup. Anything could've happened. Are you okay?" Klaus chastised walking up to her. Elena looked down guiltily. She hadn't meant to end up in danger. Klaus lifted her chin so she was looking at him instead of at the ground.

"Elena, I'm not mad. I just worry for your safety," I stared at him completely flabbergasted. He _cared_ about her? How was that so? "We're of the same pack. As I am Alpha I care for the safety and well-being of my pack members." Elena deflated some, but did not understand why she suddenly felt so depressed.

"I know, I'm very sorry, Klaus." Elena wrapped her arms around him in apology and he accepted after a moment of stunned silence. Elena looked back up at him. "And Klaus," She stated taking a brief pause. "I'm never gonna be okay again." She said sadly before leaving his warm, masculine embrace.

No you won't. You'll never be the same person you were before this all happened. You are a hybrid now, half werewolf and half vampire." Elena nodded before heading back to the house with Klaus hot on her heels. "Coffee sounds good. Would you like a mug, Klaus?" Elena started thinking aloud, and added the question as an after thought. She turned to look behind her. "That sounds great, love. I'll get it and meet you in the living room." Klaus nodded his head curtly.

The two hybrids settled in the den area each with a mug of coffee in hand. They sat in silence for a while just enjoying each others company. But the silence was short lived as Klaus took a breath, about to speak. "Do you remember what happened tonight?" He asked simply sounding disinterested. "If you mean killing three werewolves that were attacking us then yes I do remember. Why did I remember this but not attacking Irene?" Elena asked with a scrutinizing look. "From what I understand from Irene: as long as you're able to justify yourself in a way you believe you'll remember. Rest assured love as long as you still have those pesky morals of yours you will never feel the guilt of killing in pure malice." Elena nodded feeling little comfort in Klaus' words.

"We're going to do some training tomorrow. Just to touch up on our skills." Elena nodded, slowly sipping from her coffee mug. "Also," Klaus trailed off. Elena looked at him with her sharp brown eyes, cocking her head slightly. "My family is coming back for a while." Elena looked at him with a grim face. The last time she saw Elijah he had made the underground tunnels collapse and kept her there against her will. And she had kinda daggered Rebekah, which she was pretty sure Rebekah still wasn't to happy with. "Well, my remaining family. Finn and Esther are still running around who knows where. It will only be Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol joining us." Elena groaned.

"What's with the sour face, love? I thought you loved my family?" Klaus snickered. "Your eldest brother betrayed me, although for a good reason. Your sister hates me. And your little brother is a little bit too friendly." Elena sent a glare his way. Klaus only shrugged, smirking slightly. "They'll be here sometime tomorrow." He returned to his coffee. They were two enemies now in close quarters and not fighting each other, in fact Elena may go as far as to say they were allies. She smirked inwardly at the prospect of getting along the Klaus Mikaelson whatsoever.

A comfortable silence was placed over the room as the two of them finished off their coffees. Elena couldn't help but reflect back to their conversation by the stream. She would was never gonna be okay. But she would live on. They both would, because as long as they had each other nothing would stand in their way. They would never be human again, that much she knew for sure. Hybrids like vampires were a predatory species, they thrived on the chase, the blood spill it was what they lived for. Elena understood that now, and as much as she hated it, she accepted it. For the most part, but would she ever be _okay_ as a hybrid? Control herself enough to not turn into a monster?

AN: Sorry for the late update guys... This chapter is a product of my procrastination. I should be studying for my French exam right now (considering it's tomorrow and all), but as I was preparing to start I thought. Hmm, I should really update... And Voila! New chapter.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I should have a new one either near the bitter end of June or early to mid July.

Catch'ya on the Flip side Laterzzz ~LoveLiving


	4. Kodak Moments

**AN:** No I didn't forget about you all! I'm here and kinda, sorta alive I guess... Here's chapter four!

A concoction of anxiety and trepidation crept upon Elena as she woke the next morning. Today couldn't be any worse than the previous. She hoped. The truth was that she was the mate of the infamous Klaus Mikaelson; there is every possibility that by the end of the week she could be heartless. Whether her heartlessness would be metaphorical or quite literal was yet to be determined.

Shaking off her worries Elena dressed for her early morning workout before stepping hurriedly in search of someone who could point her in the direction of where ever it was that she had to be. Elena huffed as she entered the barren kitchen. Of course, leave it to Klaus to neglect telling her where it was she was intended to be for the training session.

Her agitation was short lived however as a petite girl stepped into the kitchen. She was shorter than Elena with auburn curls and unsettling, opaque, dark eyes that contrasted fiercely against her almost too pale skin. "Excuse me," Elena spoke softly. "I'm looking for Klaus." The girl's eyes seemed to bore straight into Elena's soul as they landed upon her.

The girl's smile revealed perfectly aligned white teeth. "I'm actually headed that way right now." Her voice was sweet and feminine. Elena sensed no hostility; which eased her slightly. "My name is Cecily, but nearly everybody calls me Cece."

Elena pulled her shoulders back slightly as she lifted her hand in greeting. "Pleasure meeting you, Cece. I'm Elena." Cece evaded Elena's hand and went straight in for a hug. "No need to be so stiff, we're practically besties already!"

The two girls continued chatting between each other. Elena learned that Cece is only sixteen, a year younger than Elena. She revealed that she had only been a werewolf for a few months before Klaus appeared in her hometown of Fayetteville, South Carolina. Klaus came in and turned all sixty-two of her pack mates; willingly and unwillingly. Cece had also watched twenty other packs of varying sizes fall into Klaus' clutches. Cece remained unaffected though Elena could still sense her pain and grief just under the surface.

Cece fell quiet as they approached the yard that held only around fifty wolves. "I thought you said that your pack in itself had sixty wolves?" Elena's brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

Keeping her voice low Cece replied, "Klaus has many large packs placed throughout the country. He travels around leaves his territories in the hands of the pack while he is away. He has taken up residence mainly just outside of Mystic Falls, but he decided to move out here with you so there was less of a chance that your friends would find you." Elena's shoulders drooped as she scuffed her foot across the ground a couple times. She missed her friends and wanted to be back in Mystic Falls desperately.

"Glad you two could join us." Both girls tensed as Klaus turned his attention onto them. "Now that everyone is present," He shot them a look before continuing, "why don't we first work on combat in human form." Klaus began pairing hybrids. Elena listened intently, waiting to hear her name. "Elena and Paige." Elena looked around for her opponent.

"Elena?" Her eyes snapped towards a burly girl. She towered over Elena by a good few inches. Was Klaus serious? Elena couldn't help but think that Paige could chew her up and spit her out. She swallowed her uncertainty and followed Paige to an open space on the field. "So, you're Klaus' new pet. Not much to you I'd say. I bet I could have you on your ass with just the push of my pinkie finger." Paige growled out. Elena eyed the hybrid warily. The doppelganger hybrid could see her opponent's wolf just on the brink of being released. Elena doubted that Paige was one to play by the rules.

Paige started circling Elena. Stalking her intended prey with gnashing teeth. Elena snarled back. She was a lot of things, but this she wolf's prey was not one of those things. Elena made sure her back was never to Paige as she moved in a similar fashion. Elena assessed the female in front of her. They were circled around each other; calculating each other's weaknesses as well as determining their opening to attack.

Paige, it turned out was very volatile in nature. She also lacked patience and tactile thinking. Within a minute of stalking each other Paige lurched forward and was on the attack. The she-wolf swung out and jabbed Elena quickly in the ribs. Elena noted the sloppiness of the hit. while it hurt, it wasn't a critical hit. The new hybrid took a few more hits before she noticed a rhythm. Elena performed a back walkover. As she righted herself she let her foot connect solidly with Paige's chin sending the hybrid stumbling back. She looked at Elena with a venomous glare. She spat out a wad of bloody spit as she grumbled lowly. With a roar, Paige let a flurry of punches loose. Elena was good about avoiding most, but one managed to catch her in the solar plexus, efficiently winding her for a moment. Elena blocked the next punch with an outward wave of her arm. Using her right she landed an uppercut to the hybrid's chin. While her head whipped to the side the she-wolf didn't move an inch. Elena changed tactics. She turned slightly and as she came back she raised her arm and elbowed Paige in the sternum. Her opposer's fist flew through the air straight towards Elena's face. The doppelganger used the momentum of the punch against the wolf. She caught Paige by the wrist and went with the punch, twisting as she went. She reached around, taking Paige by her hair and flipped her onto the ground. Without wasting a moment Elena plunged her hand through the protective layers of skin, muscle, and bone and grasped her prize. The still beating heart of her challenger.

Elena's chest heaved as she held her hand inside Paige's chest. The hybrid was deathly still. Completely at Elena's mercy and they were both very well aware of that fact. Elena growled lowly a look of disgust across her face. "Next time you disrespect me I will not hesitate to extract my hand with your heart still in my palm. I am not Klaus' pet and I never will be. I am the vampire hybrid and I demand respect." Elena snarled as she bared her fangs to the insubordinate wolf. Paige whimpered and bared her neck as much as she could without jostling Elena's hand that was wrapped around her heart. Her heart that Elena could feel beating rapidly in her grasp. She released Paige's heart, removing her hand. Stepping away she left the wolf to scrape herself off the ground. Elena wiped her bloodied hand across her thigh leaving a crude stain that would likely never come out.

A slow clapping rang across the suspiciously quiet yard causing Elena to stiffen as she turned towards the sound. "Bravo! You put on quite the spectacle, love." Elena's eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out exactly what Klaus was thinking. That's the thing with psychopaths; they tend to be very unpredictable. Klaus continued to stalk his way to her. A cool air of unnerving confidence oozing out of every inch of him. A proven Alpha Male. Elena watched as all his hybrid minions backed away from him. Leaving her completely exposed.

Elena refused to back down. She refused to let herself get pushed around, so instead, she stood her ground, raised her chin, and stared defiantly into his steely blue gaze. "I do what I need to do to survive, not for your acceptance or gratitude." She felt her wolf's presence start to bubble up from deep within her. Klaus' eyes flashed gold for a millisecond before he regained his composure. Before Elena's very eyes Klaus' entire demeanor turned one hundred and eighty degrees. Like a switch just went off all of a sudden. His cold, stiff posture loosened instantaneously and he sauntered around her. She didn't have to watch his every move like she did before her turning. He got what he wanted and not only could he not kill her, and as long as she continued doing what he wanted her family and friends would remain safe as well.

Klaus stopped directly behind her. He took her shoulders in a tight grip. Elena stilled anticipating his inevitable onslaught. She closed her eyes, focusing on controlling her breathing rather than his hands that no doubt would have left bruises had she still been human. "Same pairs! Shift!" Elena opened her mouth to protest, only to be met with a strong squeeze to her shoulders. "Go." Elena ripped herself from his grip and stormed away from the smug hybrid.

She stopped about thirty meters into the thick foliage. Stripping down she closed her eyes and reached with metaphorical hands to dredge up the beat within her. The pain of the shift subsided almost as quickly as it had started. Leaving the Petrova doppelganger turned hybrid in the form of a white wolf with golden eyes.

With tentative steps, Elena reentered the field in search of Paige once again. Elena was uncertain how this fight would go. She had experience (as minimal as it may have been) fighting as a human, but as a wolf, she was embarrassingly incompetent. She could hardly run with her head up, let alone try to formulate a plan to win a fight and defend herself in the meantime.

Distracted as she was, Elena disregarded any danger. That proved to be a big mistake as she was blindsided by a shadowed figure. Both wolves tumbled across the ground rolling over one another until she was pinned beneath it. Elena's chest heaved deeply, drawing in as much oxygen as she could. Her wide eyes traveled upwards; coming to a stop as they met the ominous yellow eyes of Klaus.

Her snarl reverberated throughout the field as she used her back legs to launch the black wolf into the air. Elena quickly rolled to the side, springing to her feet to avoid the giant wolf landing on her again. Faster than the human eye could comprehend Klaus was righted once more.

It was as if all of a sudden Elena stopped thinking and worrying instead a flood of something primal filled her. It was a feeling that helped clear her mind and guide her.

The white wolf's pupils dilated leaving an eerie flood of brilliant saffron, she lowered herself into a crouch, flicking her ears back with her plumed tail held rigid straight out away from her body. She lifted her jowls to reveal wicked sharp canines. She glowered up at Klaus with a snarl. The Original Hybrid mirrored almost entirely. His tail was held high, illustrating his dominant level within the pack dynamics. The two stood defensively, ready to strike, but at the moment content to analyze each other. ' _I can wait you out, Elena,_ ' The way he said her name made her stomach lurch, ' _I waited well over a thousand years just to become a hybrid. I'm certain I can wait you out. Your adolescence makes you more prone to rash decisions and impatience._ '

Elena brushed off his blatantly obvious attempts at trying to get a rise out of her. She couldn't be manipulated so easily. She didn't even have an eighth of the temper Klaus possessed. 'That's coming from a man as impulsive as Damon.' Klaus stared at her, slack-jawed and distracted. Elena took the opportunity and in a blur hurled her entire body against the hybrid successfully tackling him into the ground. Without wasting a moment she locked her jaws around his throat. She felt her canines break through layer upon layer of his skin. A thick stream of blood oozing from the wound and flowing into her mouth. It tasted metallic, yet sweet as honey. The pressure of her bite was enough to wound, but not enough to kill. As much as Elena would love to tear out Klaus' throat there was a part of her that kept her from finishing him off.

Klaus let out a blood gurgled growl, but it was cut short as Elena shook her head back and forth eliciting an involuntary yelp from the Original Hybrid.

Sensing his defeat, Klaus' body fell completely limp in her jaws. A boisterous laugh caused Elena to still. "Blimey, Nik!" Elena turned around and had to bit back a growl of disapproval. Approaching her was none other than Kol Mikaelson the youngest, most annoying Mikaelson brother. "You must really be off your game if a lesser pack member was able to defeat you." Kol took a moment to give Elena a once over. "A female at that." Behind him stood both Elijah and Rebekah. ' _Oh look at that. The gangs back together._ ' Elena remarked snidely. Uncharacteristic in nature, Klaus ignored her, rather than giving her his usual flippant or snippy responses.

Elena released her grip from Klaus' neck. She pranced up to him with her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth. He smiled down at her and was about to reach down to ruffle the fur on her head. With one fluid motion, Kol was on the ground with the white she-wolf looming over him. With canines born she snarled in his face mockingly. She poised her mouth millimeters above Kol's shoulder, ready to bite. She watched with satisfaction as fear flashed through the Original's eyes. She couldn't help the swell of self-satisfaction that overcame her. "Oh loosen up, brother. She's only playing with you. She'd never bite you." Elena's wolfy brows furrowed. Why wouldn't she bite him? It's not like it would hurt him... too much. He'd probably just get really sick. Nothing a little Original Hybrid blood couldn't fix.

Elena rolled her eyes at the two brothers and got off Kol so he could stand. She sensed Kol's intentions even with her back to him. With one ear cocked to the side she heard as soon as he jumped at her. Laying flat against the ground she watched as Kol flew over her and landed with a huge splash in the swampy pond that Elena and Klaus had moved treacherously close to while they were sparring. She watched with amusement lacing her eyes as the youngest Original brother trudged back onto dry land. His brown hair lay plastered to his forehead. He was absolutely drenched head to toe. Small ribbons of water streamed onto the ground creating a pool at his feet. Elena let out a series of pleased yips.

Elena heard a more feminine laugh behind her. Turning her head to look over her shoulder Elena saw Rebekah with her hand over her mouth as she took in her sodden brother's appearance. Elena could see Elijah just behind her dressed in his signature suit. Elena wasn't sure what to think of Rebekah. Her friendship with the temperamental blonde was kind of on the rocks after their last encounter. The one where Elena had to shove a dagger into the girl she was becoming friends with. She felt terrible about the whole ordeal but knew it had to be done. "Alright, be gone the lot of you!" Klaus demanded the hybrids that had stopped their sparring to stare at the whole encounter. Elena went to Klaus' side. She stopped close enough that her fur brushed his jean-clad leg. "You really get all the dogs, don't you brother." Both Klaus and I growled in unison at Kol.

"This is my newest pack member," Klaus stated as he ruffled the fur on her head. She scowled as best she could at him up at him. Showing her disapproval of his action. "Go shift, love. I'm sure my family would appreciate being reacquainted with you." Elena licked at her muzzle out of nervousness. She definitely wasn't exactly on the best of terms with Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol os just flat out unbearable. Shrugging off her uncertainty Elena turned and trotted off to the woods with a swagger to her step.

Once she was back in her human skin Elena began walking as slowly as possible back towards where she last left Klaus ad his siblings. I stopped at the very edge of the forest surrounding the field. With a deep breath, I stepped away from the cover of the shadows and into the light. The sun shone down upon her revealing her identity to the other Mikaelson siblings. She flinched as she heard their collective gasps. "Elena?" Elijah materialized in front of her. He reached out and gently caressed the side of Elena's face. His eyes shone with pity as he looked down into her dark brown eyes.

Elena moved into his touch looking up at him through her lashes. She still trusted Elijah. He had almost never backed out on his word and when he did it was for a valiant reason. "Hello, Elijah. Long time no see." She removed herself from Elijah and walked to her place, next to Klaus.

Elena sent a fleeting look towards Rebekah and Kol. Rebekah appeared to be about to blow a gasket at any second. "What is that dopplebitch doing here?" Rebekah sneered. Hatred lacing her every word. Elena cowered slightly under the blonde's scrutinizing glare.

She felt an elbow dig into her side. Elena turned and scowled at Klaus. He was giving her a look that made her straighten her back and lift her chin defiantly. She opened her mouth to retaliate but was beaten to the punch by Elijah. "How could Elena possibly be a hybrid? She doesn't possess the gene."

Klaus chuckled as he stepped slightly behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulder, much more gently than the last time they stood in a similar position. "She doesn't. However, I was made aware of a way to make a hybrid as strong and powerful as myself. The only problem is that I could only turn a Petrova Doppelganger. Seeing as how Katerina has taken to the winds once again I found it most convenient to turn Elena. She has proven to be a formidable hybrid after only a couple of days. With enough time she will become one of the best. Together we will be known as the Greatest Hybrids of All Time. We will be equally feared and respected by all forms of life and afterlife."

Elena felt uncomfortable and tried to shrug Klaus' hands off her, but he tightened his grip ever so slightly. Klaus' siblings all held stoic expressions. The air grew still as no one looked at each other. They all stood in an unpleasant silence that engulfed them all. "Irene is sitting in your living room demanding to speak with you. I told her you were occupied with family matters, but she was insistent." The girl from earlier, Cece cowered as Klaus' gaze snapped towards her.

"Tell Irene I will be with her shortly." Klaus barked irritably. The young girl yelped and bolted from her Alpha's sight.

Elena glared at him with a judgemental gaze. "There was no need to scare the poor girl so bad, Klaus." Klaus shrugged as he slung his arm around her shoulder and began guiding her to the mansion. His three siblings followed stiffly behind them. At least Cece had broken the awkward moment.

Elijah was the first to break the tension that had formed. "We also bring news," He spoke in a grave voice that caught both Klaus and Elena's attention, "from New Orleans." Elena whimpered as Klaus' arm involuntarily squeezed her. Elena noticed the concern in Klaus' eyes. What Elijah had said seemed to have struck a cord within Klaus. Curiousity bubbled up inside her. What was there in New Orleans that would worry the great Klaus Mikaelson?

The Originals plus Elena entered the mansion and made their way to the living room where Irene sat impatiently. Her fingernails tapped harshly against the cover of an ancient grimoire.

Elena sat down in between Klaus and Kol and across from Irene while Elijah and Rebekah sat adjacent to them. Elena, unsettled by the nearness of Kol shuffled subtly closer to Klaus. She scolded herself mentally. At least Kol hadn't killed her, unlike one Original Hybrid she knew. Yet, as soon as she was closer to Klaus she felt herself relax. It was definitely weird.

"So, who's going first?" Elena prodded with a hint of eagerness. She was filled with unanswered questions that were beginning to pour out of her.

Klaus gestured towards Irene, "Let's see what news the witch has brought us first."

Irene cleared her throat before she began, "I was looking through a collection of grimoires that go as far back as the old world. What I found was most intriguing. Klaus and Elena are bound to be together. They balance each other in ways no other can. They test each other's limits and chances are will push the other to their breaking point. In the end, the two of them will be a force to be reckoned with."

All of them paid very close attention to Irene as she spoke. Like children listening to their mother read them a bedtime story. "Have you learned more about Elena's issue?" Klaus questioned.

"Elena has a problem?" Elijah's brows creased as he looked for any physical signs on Elena.

Irene wrung her hands together her eyes flickered to the ground. "Well, I told you what I believed to be true. As it turns out it may not be so black and white. During my research a few similar cases. Any experienced werewolf could tell you that white wolves are extremely rare. Impossible really. So, I did some digging and found a legend. It spoke of a she-wolf with a coat as white as snow. She was fated to be the mate of a beast far worse than any werewolf. She was like the beast in many ways. Both possessed a temper that far surpassed the average werewolf and both had a tendency to hold grudges against those that have wronged them. Both the white wolf and her beast also have an ingrained trait of protection. They protect the ones they love fiercely and without remorse. There was a prophecy attached. It said: The she-wolf shall come to rise with her beastly king by her side. She is his queen as he is her king. The two together shall be known far and wide. He embraces his monster but to her humanity she does cling. For, without her humanity she is a phenomenon like no other. Together they could rekindle the flames of the world or cause them to smother."

It took Kol to break the silence that engulfed the room as soon as Irene finished speaking. "Kind of like that whole yin to my yang and peanut butter to my jelly kind of a thing." Elena let out a little chuckle at the youngest Originals antics. For someone who had spent the better end of a hundred years in a box, he certainly picked up the colloquialism and slang quickly.

"Sounds an awful like this series I just finished reading by Rick Riordan, 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'." Elena couldn't even begin to hide her perplexment. All the occupants of the room stared at Rebekah in wonder. "What? I read!" She huffs.

Irene began speaking again, "That is all. I can continue with the research, but I don't know how much is out there still. What I have found is sparse and very contradictory, but I will delve deeper into the archives if you wish." Klaus nodded his head in confirmation as he gave her a dismissive wave.

Elena gave the Original Hybrid a quick scowl, "Thank you!" she called to the witch. She gave Elena a tight smile before making her exit. Turning her attention back to the Originals Elena spoke, "So Elijah, I hear you have information from New Orleans?"

Klaus stiffened as he turned his full attention to his older brother. There was with the foreboding sense of dread that filled him. The last time he had been in New Orleans was a very unpleasant, to say the least. "Yes brother, what is it you bring to me all the way from New Orleans."

"It would seem that your not-so-dead protege, Marcellus, has taken things a bit too far in the Quarter. He has everyone under his thumb. Witches aren't allowed to practice, werewolves are running about all over the Bayou, and the vampires are anything but cautious. We have to step in before the humans notice the disturbance if they haven't already."

Elena was in a state of shock. She honestly couldn't believe a vampire would risk the exposure of the supernatural. She was certain he had an agenda of some sort and knew that only the Original family would be able to stop this vamp and his lackeys before the entire human race found out about them. Elena had watched the Underworld series enough times to know the devastation a revelation like that could cause. Elena for one was absolutely certain she didn't want to become the next Subject 1. "Klaus-" Elena was interrupted when the front doors of the mansion got kicked in.

"KLAUS!" Elena froze in her spot, nearly tucked into Klaus' side. She recognized his voice for sure. I felt like she hadn't heard that voice in forever.

Klaus put his arm around Elena's shoulders and held her firmly against his side as soon as he noticed her starting to get up. A primal need filled him. He needed to make sure those two scoundrels knew who his mate belonged to. "Ahh, Stefan, Damon, we're in the parlor," Klaus called to the two younger vampires.

Both appeared in the doorway each wearing an identical scowl. "Katherine?" Damon's eyes turned stony as he recognized a doppelganger's presence. Elena averted her eyes. She had feared this precise moment ever since Klaus had turned her.

Kol however, was much more brazen towards the elder Salvatore, "Wrong doppelganger." He said in a sing-song voice.

The two Salvatores looked at each other for a moment as if they couldn't put two and two together to equal four. "Elena?" Damon said lowly.

Sardonically Elena commented, "Ding ding ding, we have a winner." She folded her arms across her chest, choosing to ignore Klaus' possessive grip around her.

Damon definitely didn't choose to just ignore that little detail. "So, you're shacking up with the Hybrid now. Maybe you're more like Katherine than you care to admit. Oh, how the mighty have fallen," He spat, "You've probably just been here living it up these last two weeks haven't you. Have you forgotten about everyone you've left behind? Alaric, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Stefan, me? Were we not enough for you oh righteous one?"

Elena cringed visibly at Damon's cruel words. Everyone that knew Elena knows she detests being compared to Katherine. Damon knew this as well. Which is why he used it against her. He had a tendency to lash out whenever he was hurt. Elena felt bad for a moment until she comprehended the details of Damon's rant. "TWO WEEKS?! I was gone two weeks and you all weren't able to find me? It wasn't like I disappeared off the face of the earth. I was one town away from Mystic Falls! Don't you dare accuse me of anything, because you don't know my story. The lot of you don't have the right to judge me. You haven't got a clue what I've had to endure over the past two weeks that you all were nowhere to be found." Elena was fuming. She oozed anger and spite. Klaus knew they mustn't have tried hard to find her, because if they did then it would've been easy to find her. Klaus hadn't even bothered to cast an anti-locating spell on her.

Blue eyes blazing, Damon bit back, "Your right, Elena! We did leave you wherever you were because for once our lives were falling back into line. There hasn't been an incident in Mystic Falls since you left. We were all sipping Klaus-free margaritas as we relaxed. Stefan actually started writing a book because he no longer has the obligations to keep you alive. That's all on them now. I understand completely Elena. You've been trying to martyr yourself for so long and I finally figured out why. It's not because you're selfless, it's because you're selfish. You don't care what your loved ones think, all you care about is yourself. You never would let us fight for you." Damon turned and stormed out of the parlor.

Elena looked to Stefan, who hadn't said a word. He looked to be beyond hurt. He looked crushed. "Is it true?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly. He didn't reply. With a blink of an eye, Stefan was gone as well. Elena sped to the front door that was dilapidated from the Salvatores entrance what felt like just minutes ago. "Is it true?! She called out the door knowing full well she was yelling at thin air. Slamming the broken door into a semi-closed position she leaned against it, slowly sinking to the floor as the floods of tears escaped and coated her face. She held onto her stomach as it felt as if it were about to leap from its confines and abandon her as well.

She didn't notice, but Klaus had followed her into the foyer. He watched for a moment as she cried. Klaus always knew he lacked empathy and sympathy, but for some reason, as he watched this beautiful, broken woman on the ground before him, he felt a wave of protectiveness that washed out as a need to help her. Moving hesitantly at first and then with greater confidence, Klaus lowered himself onto the floor next to her. He didn't quite know what to do. Should he ask her if she wanted to talk about it? Should he hold her? Should he just sit there? Elena didn't let him make that decision. She flung herself at him and clutched onto him like a lifeline.

After several more moments of her crying into his shoulder and him rubbing soothing circles into her back did Elena finally start to calm herself. It started with a series of hiccups that receded into labored breaths. Taking her time she took deep breaths, calming her racing heart. "Why? Why did they come if they were so happy without me?" Klaus contemplated telling her his thoughts on the matter and was about to decide against it when she gave him the most the most wounded look he'd ever seen, and he'd seen plenty over his thousand plus years of existence. "Please, tell me the truth."

Klaus sighed taking his hand from her back to rub his palm into his temple. "You know how Damon is, love. If he doesn't get what he wants he makes everyone else's lives around him miserable just the same as him. He saw you sitting there with me and my family and assumed the worst in typical Damon fashion. What he figured you did left him feeling abandoned, so he wanted you to feel what he felt. Your friends still care deeply for you I can assure you. They came to attempt a rescue I'm sure. They just weren't expecting your accommodations to be quite so cush."

Elena nodded leaning her weary head down on his shoulder. Klaus used his one hand to lift her chin so he could look into her eyes. Within seconds he was doing a little bit more than just looking into her eyes. He pressed his lips against Elena's. As if strings were in charge of her motor functions instead of herself she started kissing him back. It was sweet, unrushed, and absolutely electric.

Klaus pulled away first. He didn't want to take advantage of her while she was feeling this way, abandoned. He knew the feeling all too well. He swore in that moment that he would never, ever be the one to cause this sweet Petrova Doppelganger to feel alone in this world. Damon was wrong. Elena, even at her darkest, is nothing like Katherine Pierce. Elena Gilbert still had a heart that could be broken.

Elena sniffled as she wiped at her eyes trying to rid herself of the tears that plastered a tight mask onto her face. "This has had to be the worst reunion ever." She hiccuped. Klaus couldn't help but agree.

"You're right there, love. I could've come up with a million different ways it could've gone better."

She spoke softly, "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." Her voice was rough from all the crying she had just done.

Klaus took on a mask of annoyance, "You better be, this shirt was quite expensive." Elena smiled at him causing warmth the fill him. He had been the one to make her smile. It may not have been a smile that reached her eyes, but it was a start.

He was starting to worm his was deep under her skin, so much so that Elena was certain she'd never be able to shake him back out, and for some odd reason she didn't want him to ever leave her. She didn't want to ever feel like she had been deserted ever again, especially by him.

 **AN:** It is almost 3:30am and I have spent the last twelve hours writing this chapter. I keep making my chapters longer and longer (I don't think that's a bad thing... what do you think? XD). Last chapter word count was 3492 words this chapter is a whopping 5598 words.

Please, please, please review and give me the motivation I so desperately need right now. I'm going through a bit of a slump, but after reading some old reviews I became inspired. I also became really inspired after watching the Underworld movies. If you haven't watched them yet, you really should. They are awesome with the right amount of romance, action, feminism, and of course vampires and Lycans!

I may not be able to write next couple weeks as I have exam prep going on, but I will definitely be more frequent with updates come around February. I will have a better schedule and will actually be able to schedule the time to write more.

BTW, I have so many ideas floating around inside my head for more stories. Including, but not limited to the sequel to Never Gonna Give In as well as the third installment of my other series Such Things as Miracles and She Brings Us Hope.

I love you all and very deeply appreciate your support in my writing. I started writing Never Gonna Give In three years ago or so (Holy does time fly!) and noticed while writing this chapter that I have matured a lot over these past three years both as a person and also through my writing style. Three years ago I loved reading light romance and fluffy teen fic novels, but could never write anything like that very well. Now, I am finding that this book that was once relatively poorly written, is actually turning out to be very well rounded with a nice mix of a few genres. I am very happy with where it's headed and I hope you all are as well.

I hope this chapter was well worth the (very long) wait! Please leave me a review! I just love hearing from you all!

Also, does anyone have any vampire/werewolf movies that they adore? Not including Twilight (because I've already watched them all :D )

What was your favorite scene in this chapter?

 **Catch ya on the flip side, Laterzzz ~LoveLiving**


End file.
